


You Really Didn't Know?

by fergus80



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/pseuds/fergus80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right at the end of 5.23, CS head into Granny’s, and they tell her parents they passed the TL test, and Zelena has something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Really Didn't Know?

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't get this out of my head. Short and quick, isn’t beta'd sorry.

She had said it, without danger, without one of them about ready to die, and he couldn't describe the absolute joy that swept through him as he lifted her into the kiss. Her arms held on tight as the kiss continued. He knew her parents, Henry and everyone could see them from inside Granny’s but he didn't bloody well care as he returned the kiss with everything he had.

Slowly he sat her back to the ground, and as they both reluctantly broke the kiss, they lean ed their foreheads together. “And I love you too, Emma. Always.” 

She smiled up at him and quickly brushed her lips against his once more. “Come on, I'm starving” she said as she laced her fingers together with his and pulled him inside the restaurant. 

There at the front table were her parents, Henry, Jekyll and Zelena, along with two empty chairs next to them. They both sat down as Granny came to get their orders, while she also sat down two cups of hot coffee in front of them. 

“So now that we have a few moments to talk,” Snow started, “Ho - Killian, how did you get back?”

Killian smiled at her, the use of his real name still odd yet very much welcome. “When Emma went back up the Elevator…” he stopped, the pain was still felt from the heartwrenching seperation. She squeezed his hand and he could tell she felt it too. “I went back to the room containing the dead ambrosia tree.”

“Wait the tree was there?” David asked, “You said the ambrosia wasn't there, that it was all a trick.” Charming said turning to Emma.

“It was a trick, Hades had cut it down.” Emma said and noticed that Zelena looked away, she could tell the information hurt since he lied to her too. “But why did you go back to the room?”

Killian gave her a soft smile, “I was just hoping to find something. Even a seed to grow a new tree…something...even though I promised you i would move on...I was still hoping…” His thumb carassed the back of her hand. “Come on Swan, did you really think after finally getting a true love confirmation, I would just give up and move on without looking at all the possibilities.”

Her mother’s and father's ears picked up on that one. “Wait, true love?” David asked as Snow smiled.

Emma blushed and looked down, but Killian saw it. “I'm sorry, love. I thought you would have told…” he stopped, “I guess you wanted to keep that a secret.” Why had he said anything? It was difficult enough for her to admit to him alone how she felt.

Her head shot straight up, eyes locked with his. “No, no it's not that. I just…I just have you confirmed as my true love one moment and i lose you the next, I didn't need everyone knowing and making it that much harder.” 

He started to speak when a snort of laughter stopped them, and everyone turned to the source in shock...Zelena. She was actually laughing. “You can't be serious.”

“Zelena...I don't see what's so funny…” Snow started, still trying to be sensitive to the woman who had just had to kill her own true love. 

Zelena looked around the table and realized she was the only one that knew. “You really didn't know before that test?” Blank, questioning stares was all she got in return. “You didn't need to worry about passing that test. I knew you were going to pass, because you were confirmed true love prior.”

Killian’s brows furrowed, what the bloody hell was she talking about. But Emma voiced his thoughts, “What are you talking about?”

Zelena smiled and sat back in her chair. “Remember when I cursed your lips Pirate?”

“Don’t remind me,” he muttered. 

“And I had Rumple hold you under the water, and the only way to save you…”

Snow, David, and Henry’s eyes all widened now realizing how Emma lost her powers. Emma gave the witch an evil look, “Yeah, making me loose my powers so you could steal my brother. Remind me again why we are sitting here with you?”

Zelena just brushed the comment away, “And exactly how did you get your powers back?” She couldn't contain the smile on her face as her eyes danced.

“When you died…” the rest of the comment died as well on Emma’s lips. She looked to Killian who had a similar look, then back to Zelena who was now laughing. “Wait, I did lose my magic.”

The witch rolled her eyes. “Really? I was there Emma. A saw everything.” She winked at the two of them. “You wanted to go back to New York. You didn't want to be part of this magical world. You wanted to run away. Having no magic made that easier.”

“Wait, are you saying…?”

Zelena smiled and Killian chimed in as awe struck, “You never lost them.”

“The CPR, or kiss, broke the curse Zelena placed.” Snow replied. 

Zelena pointed at Snow and nodded, “Too bad you didn't inherit the smarts from you mother.”

Identical looks of indignation reflected back at her from Emma and Charming, with an echoed “Hey,” from them both. 

Killian just had his eyes trained on Emma and did not listen to the bickering, as the smile on his face got bigger and bigger. “You loved me, even back then?”

The rest of the conversation died at his question. When Emma turned to him, the pink in her cheeks got brighter. “I didn’t want to admit it to myself, I was too scared, but...yes.” 

With that he was leaning towards her, not caring that others where there when he claimed her lips in a deep kiss, and Emma didn’t protest and returned it full force. Henry and a confused Jekyll turned their eyes. Snow smiled, and happyily turned looking at her husband. David was torn between smiling, behind happy for his daughter and friend, or scowling, she waa his daughter. He decided on a loud cough to try and break them up, that resulted in a slap to the shoulder from his wife. Zelena on the other hand, just sat there drinking her coffee with a large smile on her face, while the pirate and princess kept kissing.


End file.
